Crimson Prophecy's
by Raglos
Summary: Fate controls all, and all are slaves to Fate. One Titans fate has been sealed since birth, but a dark stranger from another world will battle fate and all other to save her, will he save Raven or will the tide of fate crush him.Please R&R, Flames Welcom
1. Painful Memory's

Hello All, this is my first story ever so be kind.

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans, cause if i did there would be more then 5 villains and Beastboy would be a bit more evil.

** Ch.1-Forgotten Memory's**

She lay atop a grass cover hill, listening to the soft wind whisper through the trees that surrounded her, warm sunlight beaming down from a clear cloudless sky.

"Raven, come on" a voice shouted.

She sat up and looked around until her eyes landed on a boy, his gloved hand waving for her to join him, sunlight gleaming off his emerald skin and hair.

She smiled and shook her head, she couldn't remember how she had let Beast Boy talk her into this outing, but it didn't matter now, she was here, and believe it or not she had enjoyed herself, she was almost happy.

She stood up and ran down the hill, jumping into his waiting arms.

A smiled spilled across his face "Well, have you had fun today" he asked as he reluctantly released her.

She playfully pushed him "You know I have".

The smile brightened "Good, I'm glad".

Before she could react he grabbed her, crushing her to his chest, she tried to push away at first then relaxed against him.

He moved his head so he could whisper in her ear "You know he's coming Raven, don't you".

She shoved him again, not playing and he staggered back a few steps "I don't know what you're talking about"

He looked solemn now, even sad "Yes you do, your Fathers rebirth is near"

Anger had now replaced her good mood, the anger was more familiar "I'm leaving now" she said as she turned and started to walk away.

But there he was standing in front of her "You can't run from this Raven".

He took a step forward, his eye had a fierceness to them "You can't hide, you can't escape".

She'd had enough now "Beast Boy get out of my way, now!"

Arms grabbed her from behind, wrapping around her waist, she quickly looked back, it was Beast Boy "If you just give in it will be easier on you"

Raven was not a fighter but she was trained to do so, she flung her head back sharply intending to head-but him, but there was nothing there she staggered backwards and ended up sitting on the ground looking for the now menacing form of her friend.

She found him a few yards away an odd look on his face "Why do you fight when you know you cant win, why struggle with out hope of success, I don't understand"

The form of Beast Boy began to waver and darken until it was like looking at a walking shadow, utterly black except its eyes, which blazed like stars.

Then smaller lights winked on across his body none the same size or color, then she realized, it was space, as if the entire universe were compressed into a human form.

Raven whistled, "Wow, that's pretty impressive"

He bowed, the stars covering its body moved and danced, changing around like moving around a window to get a better view.

"I am glad your impressed Raven" his voice was hollow sounding and cold, but she could hear an underlying current of sorrow.

He walk over and placed a hand on her shoulder "I am not here to harm you, you can leave anytime you wish".

Raven pushed his hand off, stood, and started walking for the trees "Good, then I'm leaving"

The trees moved to block her path "I beg you, hear me out before you go"

Raven turned slowly her eyes glowing white "You said I could leave anytime, well I want to go now"

She raised her arms "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS"

A massive tree was ripped from the ground, it hurdled at the thing, she had expected him to move but he simply stood there as the aura wrapped tree smashed into his chest, the tree shattered but the thing remained standing, no sign at all that the tree had even hurt.

Raven stared, her mouth slightly open "Well that was unexpected".

"I can keep you here Raven" he said, not like a threat, just stating a fact "But that is not my goal, I only want to talk"

"Who or what are you" she asked, her curiosity overcame her better judgment.

"I am... a friend, I have traveled a long, long way to get hear, to help you"

"How can you help me" she couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice it was her shield from the emotions she couldn't and didn't want to show people.

"You father, Trigon, will soon be reborn, this is fated, so spoken it shall come to be" the starlight in its body shimmered at Trigon's name, like the stars themselves were afraid.

Raven grew cold, Trigon was a Hell-God who had raped her mother, he had then been defeated and sealed but it was prophesied he would be reborn through his daughter, through Raven.

She push thoughts of her father and her own impending death to the back of her mind, she couldn't think about that right now, she had to take on the problem at hand first "You never answered my question, who are you".

The form wavered "I am a deity for lack of a better word, a god, I have many names, on many worlds but you may call me Memory"

Raven cautiously took a step toward Memory "You said you could help me, how?"

Memory's body relaxed "Are you truly ready to listen".

She nodded "Its not like I can leave".

If he heard the sarcasm he ignored it "Then listen for we have precious little time"

Raven sat on the ground "You said your were a god, all you have is time"

Memory glared at her "By aiding you and your people I have surrendered my immortality, stripped of my godhood, for it is our oldest law no god may interfere directly with fate, thus vary soon I will die"

A shocked looked crossed her face before she could stop it "I'm sorry" was all she could think to say, but she knew it wasn't enough.

"Then be silent and listen"

Memory leaned on a tree "Trigon will be reborn that cannot be stopped, but it need not end in destruction, there are thing's that exist that even you father cannot defeat you need only seek them out." Raven felt her eyes grow wide; all her focus was now one Memory and these earth-shattering words he spoke.

"After his birth Trigon will be weak, it is then that you must..." the blue sky over head turned black, the ground shuddered, Memory looked at the sky his voice barely a whisper "He knows I'm here now, its to late"

Raven stood quickly "Who is it" she asked suddenly afraid.

Then a voice thundered from the black sky "I am hatred and chaos, I am destruction and despair, all well know of me and tremble. ", a voice so familiar, a voice that had plagued her nightmare for as long as she could remember her father Trigon.

Memory was suddenly pulled into the air, his scream echoing through the forest as blackened liquids fell to the ground.

Trigon voice rained from the sky "You cannot stop me Meranos, none of you can, my daughter will be my vessel, through her I shall live again" horrible, sinister laughter filled the air "Such a foolish thing to throw away your eternal life on, these creature do not deserve your aid".

The fallen god's chest burst open, a stream of blackened fluid poured onto the ground, "RAVEN" he screamed drawing her back from her own fear and into the horrific reality "Find the storm, Trigon fears him, SEEK THE STORM"

"Silence" Trigon shouted, the shear power of his voice causing the ground to splinter and crack "I fear nothing in the universe".

He was afraid, Raven realized, her father, her tormenter, scared.

Memory screamed again as his limb were ripped from his body, blood rained down.

The lifeless from dropped from the sky.

Raven ran over and kneeled next to the fallen god "Memory can you hear me" she asked tears streaming down her face.

The eyes flickered, growing dim "Raven remember, seek the storm, seek . . . the . . . stor"

The lights faded, Trigon's laughter tore though the sky "Look upon those who would defy me my daughter, all who stand before me shall be crushed in my wake."

Raven stood, wiping the tears from her face she looked to the sky, her glowing white eyes locked on to the 4 glowing blood red eyes that now filled the horizon, "I will see you fall father, even if I have to clime out of hell to do it"

His laughter filled that air, Raven sneered, she knew what he feared now "I will find him Memory" she whispered, the laughter stop, the eyes narrowed in on her "No you will not, you will not remember this daughter, you will wake and recall nothing".

Raven felt her self grow tired, she tried to fight it but sleep won, and even as she drifted she could feel her memories fading, vanishing.

She felt herself rise into the air, Trigon voice drumming in her mind "Wake daughter, wake and recall nothing".

Memory eyes glowed ever so dimly, he reached into himself pulling the last bit of power from his soul, he thrust it into Ravens mind _Remember_ he willed, as she faded from sight, he felt Trigon's rage as he ripped into what remained of Memory's body, she wouldn't remember much, but it might be enough to stop Trigon, he felt he had done what he came to do and let blissful death steal over him.

Raven screamed as she bolted into a sitting position, sweat soaked through her night shirt and sheets, her breath was coming in short ragged gasps, her bed and everything else in the room hovering in the air surrounded by a black aura.

Some one knocked on the door "Raven are you ok, we heard you scream" it was Robin.

She forced herself to calm down, lowering everything back to its place "I'm fine" she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It was just a bad dream, everything's fine, now if your done disturbing me I'm going back to bed"

"Ok..." she could her him walk back down the hall followed by other less quite feet.

"Hey, Raven?" it was Beast Boy

"What"

"Are you sure your alright" his voice sounded concerned

"Yes, now go away"

"Ok, see you later" he sounded hurt, she almost called out to apologize, almost.

When she was sure they had all left she climbed out of bed and got some clean clothes and shuffled to the bathroom, after getting a shower and replacing the sheets she laid back down trying to recall the dream that had scared her so badly.

But no matter how hard she tried it escaped her, and as she drifted back to sleep 3 words echoed in her mind "Seek the Storm"


	2. Breath of Magic

I do not own Teen Titans

**Ch.2-Breath of Magic**

Later that day Raven woke and was horribly sick, when Robin asked how bad she just glared at him and said she'd have to die to get better.

For two days Raven couldn't leave her room.

Then on the third day the alarm sounded through the Tower.

Robin ran to the view screen and typed a few commands.

Beast Boy ran in behind him followed by Cyborg and Starfire.

"What's up man" Cyborg asked.

They watched as the screen showed the mall being destroyed by Cinderblock.

Starfire let out a yell "Quickly we must save the mall of shopping"

Beast Boy let out a long sigh "Dude, how many times do we have to keep catching this guy"

"At least one more" said Robin "Lets go Titans"

Starfire looked around "But what about friend Raven"

"I coming" they turned around to see Raven hanging off the doorjamb, her once carefully made hair hanging it sweat soaked locks, her skin was paler then it ever was.

Robin shook his head "No way Raven, you can barely stand you need to go back to bed".

Raven glared at Robin, she took two steps into the room and fell to her knees.

Beast Boy ran over but she pushed him away "I'll be fine" she said.

Cyborg hit a few buttons on his arm "Just chill Rea this isn't helping you get better any faster".

She turned her glare to Cyborg "Im not getting better, Im getting worse, and nothing were doing is helping"

Starfire floated over and lifted up her friend "Please do not exert yourself, I will take you to your room and you must rest"

Raven shook her head "Just put me on the couch in the living room, you need to hurry", with that Raven fell unconscious.

Cyborg looked over to Robin as Starfire took Raven to the living room "She right you know, it was like a flu at first but now" he sighed "I think she may be dying man"

Beast Boy eyes widened "What do you mean dying".

Cyborg let out a slow breath "B, her vital's are growing weaker every day" he shook his head "She doesn't have much time left"

"You cant be serious, I mean she Raven, she's a Titan" Beast Boy grew dizzy and was only that kept him from falling were Robins hand.

"Don't worry, I've already put in a call, the best doctors in the world are coming" Robin said.

Beast Boys body was wracked by sobs "We have a state of the art hospital and we don't even know what's wrong with her, what can they do to help."

Robin slowly lowered a crying Beast Boy to the ground, Cyborg walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry B, I probably wrong and its just a bad fluand if its notthen these guy we have coming in have seen it before, they'll know how to stop it, she'll be fine".

Beast Boy looked up "Your right, she'll be fine, I know it" he stood wiping the tears from his eyes "Come on lets go we have work to do".

Raven woke to a loud commotion coming from the front door, she felt better then she had in days, maybe this flu was finally going away.

She heard Beast Boy and the other and relaxed against the couch.

"Dude you are awesome, I mean, wow" she heard Beast Boy say.

"Yes, you really licked his butt" said Starfire

"Yeah man, where'd you learn all that" this from Cyborg.

"Its kicked his butt Star" corrected Robin

"Really it was nothing, had I known you were coming I would not have interfered" she didn't recognize this voice but it sounded like a guy.

She heard the door open as she caught a glace of herself in the tv screen pulling her hood over her head to hide her unkempt hair, oh vanity thy name is woman.

She watched her friends enter the Tower, Robin entered first then Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed.

"Well come on in" said Robin.

The first thing she noticed was the hair, it hung down to his knees, and the color was a deep red so dark it had black highlights in it, his skin was as pale as her own, paler like he had never set foot in the sun a true, child of the night.

He was dressed from head to toe in black and it suited him, a black tee-shirt hugged his muscular upper body, black jeans over black boots completed the looked.

Raven watched his hair dance and flow as he walked into the Tower like it was alive, she watched hoping to catch a glimpse of his face but Cyborg stepped in the way.

Starfire saw Raven sitting up on the couch "Joy, friend Raven are you no longer sick".

"I'm feeling a little better" she said, though her attention was still on this unnamed visitor.

Robin smiled at this new person "So do you think you can teach me some of your moves"

"If you are willing to learn" he answered.

Robin's smile grew wider "If you can teach me to do what you did, then I'm more then ready to learn".

Raven loudly cleared her throat causing everyone to turn to her including there guest.

She had been about to make a sarcastic remark, see finally saw his face, her mouth fell open and her voice fell silent.

He wasn't attractive, Robin was attractive, Beast Boy and Cyborg where in there own way attractive, he was gorgeous , beautiful, his hair framed his face like a crimson waterfall, she saw his lips move but she could hear no sound.

Robin knew Raven would like him but he hadn't thought she would react this strongly "Raven are you ok" he asked.

Raven distantly heard Robin ask is she was ok, she shook her head and took in a large breath of air since she had forgotten to breath.

Someone softly laughed, and the VCR exploded, Raven was glad her hood was down so no one could se her blush.

The stranger walked over and the world dropped away again, he moved in an unnatural grace as if he were floating, he extended his hand "Hello Raven, I am Crimson".

Raven open her mouth to answer then closed it, she couldn't remember what to say.

Cyborg made his way over to a serious Robin and a smiling Starfire "Rob, is it just me or does she seem a bit"

"Out of it" Robin finished.

Cyborg just nodded.

Starfire laughed happily "I believe friend Raven likes him".

Beast Boy looked at the others "What's wrong with her, I've never seen her act like that, with anyone"

Crimson slowly lowered his hand.

Good, thought Raven, maybe he'll go away, he'll think I'm rude and leave me alone.

Crimson just smiled and sat on the other end of the couch facing Raven.

Raven noticed he had on dark sunglasses, even through it wasn't bright enough for them in the Tower.

She watched his expression change from mild amusement to concern.

Then faster then she could follow, he was inches away, one hand on the arm of the couch, the other in front of her chest, above her heart.

She could feel the push of power and reacted without thinking.

She rolled of the couch kicking Crimson in the process, landed on the floor and quickly trapped him in her own black aura, her breath coming in ragged pants.

Robin jumped over the couch coming to stand between Raven and Crimson "What the hell is wrong with you Raven".

She just looked at him, she was finally back in control of herself "No one uses magic on me" she said in a monotone voice.

Cyborg came to stand behind the aura enwrapped Crimson, who despite his predicament seemed pretty calm.

"Is that True Crimson" Robin asked.

"Yes" was all he said.

"Well what were you doing" asked Cyborg.

A confused looked crossed his face "I'm not really sure how to explain it".

Beast Boy stood behind Raven "What did he do Rea"

"I seemed like he was trying to read my aura, Im not really sure, all I felt was a pulse of power"

Beast Boy looked at Robin "If she hadn't got the drop on him he might have hurt her".

"Raven" Robin said "Can I talk to you in the kitchen".

"Sure".

Crimson tried to move but was held in place "What about me" he asked.

Robin scratched his head "You'll just have to ride this out, once we find out what you did we'll let you go".

Crimson smiled "You could just ask you know"

"Yeah I could but I don't know you well enough to know if your lying or not".

"Fine" said Crimson "If I must _allow_ my self to remained trapped to prove my innocence then that is what I'll do".

"You sound like you have a choice" said Raven, rather sarcastically.

His head slowly turned to her, the smile faded "There is always a choice Raven, no matter how hopeless it may seem there is always a way".

"Whatever" she said, then her and Robin walked to the kitchen leaving behind the imprisoned Crimson and the rest of the Titans.

Robin leaned on the counter "Well what's wrong".

"Nothing"

"Raven come on, he walked through the door and you nearly fainted, what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong" three of the cabinet door melted.

"Ok" Robin said "I'll leave that for now, do you think Crimson was trying to hurt you".

"No, but he was doing something, something magical."

Robin hated magic "what was he doing"

Raven shook her head, which caused her to become dizzy and grab the table to keep from falling "It to hard to explain".

"So he wasn't trying to hurt you, then why did you freak"

"He was still doing magic to me without permission".

Robin let out an exasperated sigh, then his eyes widened "Do you think maybe he was sent by Trigon and Slade".

Raven just shook her head.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes, Trigon, my father and his people always do thing the same way, destructively"

"Fine, so what should we do with him".

A few minutes passed before Raven spoke "What did he do".

"Huh" the question caught him off guard

"Crimson, what did he do to impress all of you" she asked.

Robin chuckled "He took down Cinderblock"

"So"

"He did it alone, I know it doesn't sound vary impressive, but it was I've never seen someone fight like him, it was crazy, he has power to burn".

Raven's eye grew wide, for Robin to say that much was admitting Crimson was a better fighter then him that was impressive, but what she said was "So he can punch and kick a lot of people can".

Robin looked at her "Not like this".

Raven for some reason was getting excited "So tell me about it"

"Alright, we got there just a Cinderblock swung there was this guy just standing there Cyborg yelled for him to get out of the way but it was to late, he took a defensive stance, kind off like this", Robing crossed his arms in front of him "the punch hit, BAM, nothing, guy didn't even move".

Raven could hardly believe what she was hearing Cinderblock wasn't anywhere near smart but he was strong, really strong not even Cyborg could take a direct hit from him like that.

Robin continued "So now Cinderblock is mad, the guy jumps back, Cinderblock punches again but this time the guy throws his own punch" Robin laughed a little "I thought he was crazy, they hit and it was Cinderblock who staggered back holding his wrist, then, I don't know why but Cinderblock turned and started to run" Robing snapped his fingers "Just like that Crimson standing in front of him".

Raven remembered how fast he moved on the couch "continue" she said this seemed important but she didn't know why.

Robin smiled "Ok, so Crimson standing there with a pissed, scared Cinderblock barreling down on him, I must have blinked or something cause he vanished, and there was a load explosion, Cinderblock fell with a huge hole in his back, and there was Crimson just standing there looking down at him, we got over there he introduced himself and here we are."

Raven felt a chill "What about Cinderblock, did he kill him"

"No, the pieces just kinda climbed back into him and he was fine."

Raven was about to ask another question when Cyborg's voice came floating in "Guys you better get in here".

Robin and Raven looked at each other "Lets go" he said.

They entered the living room and shocked wasn't the word to use, Crimson was sitting on the couch flipping channels, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy where trapped in Raven's aura.

Raven shutdown her aura and her friends fell in a heap on the floor.

"What happened" Robing demanded.

Cyborg shoved Beastboy off his legs and stood up "I don't know Rob, one second he's sitting in there the next he's not".

Starfire helped Beastboy up, a very concerned look on her face "We yelled for you many times, yet you did not come until after he placed us in the bubble".

Raven glared at Crimson from the debts of her hood, her eyes glowing white "What are you, how did you keep us from hearing".

He returned her stare, removing his sunglasses, his eyes glowing red.

"Calm down Raven" Robins voice cut through the intensified atmosphere.

Raven glided across the room feet never touching the room coming to stop in front of Crimson, he smiled at her, anger flared through her, something about him made it harder to control herself, her power surrounded her, black shadow tentacle's whipped around her aura encased body, one lashed out like whip striking Crimson across the chest, sending him and the couch smashing through the wall.

The other Titans stared disbelief covered there faces, Starfire's hands clasped over her mouth, Cyborg's hand stopped im mid-motion like he was reaching out to stop her.

Robing slowly removed a Birdarang from his belt "Raven calm down, we don't want to hurt you".

Laughter came from the hood, followed by a voice that was Raven's and yet not "You could not harm me with the weapons of your plane human whelp".

Her head snapped toward Robin glowing green eyes seemed to stare through him "I have lived since the dawn of time, I will live to see it end, beyond forever, through the gates of infinity".

Beastboy slowly started toward her, Robin gave him a looked that clearly said _Don't _but he couldn't just leave her like that "Raven" he said softly "Are you ok".

A maniacal grin crossed her face "Are you scared little jade hero, do you fear for your love, a love whom spurs you, foolish creatures always seek out that which is forbidden".

Beastboy felt his breathing quicken, did she know, how could she, he had never told anyone, but she knew, she knew and didn't care.

"I feel your pain little hero it screams in my mind, let me end it for you".

A black tentacle shot forward, Robin dove toward Beastboy but he knew it was to late, Starfire screamed, Raven laughed as the shadow lance closed in on the target.

Cyborg fired at it with his sonic cannon, the blast echoed in the room but the tendril pierced through it speeding on.

A red glow surrounded Beastboy as the tentacle struck his chest, it shattered, pieces of black energy flung every which way, dissolving in the air, a second after it hit Robin barreled in to him taking him to the floor and knocking the air out of him.

"You will not touch him, hell rider", all turned toward the hole in the wall, the dust had begun to settle and two burning points of red light could be seen, "Now leave that body, or face my anger".

Raven laughed loudly "You are nothing, you have no power here".

Crimson stepped from the hole, his clothes hung about him in tatters, blood trickled from a gash on his cheek, his hair floating around him, eyes burning like crimson stars "I have no power? You insignificant leech I am power!".

Raven growled her attention back solely on him, more tentacles floating around her now.

Starfire started to fly toward him.

"NO, stay there" he said.

"But you will be harmed"

"No, not any more then I need", Starfire didn't understand this cryptic remark but something in his voice stop her and the others from acting.

Snickering, mocking laughter floated from the hood "Stupid, human infidel you shall DIE".

Dozens of tentacles dove toward him like black daggers, Crimson smiled and ran toward them ignoring Robins yell and Starfire's Scream, they tore through his body spraying the room behind him with blood, blood poured from his mouth , Raven flung him across the room and the glowing light from his eye slowly faded.

Starfire buried her head in Robins shoulder, Beastboy had watched the woman he loved kill in cold blood.

Cyborg let lose a primal scream and unleashed a massive blast from his sonic cannon at Raven.

The blast hit dead on, as the smoke cleared it showed Raven unharmed protected by her aura.

"Now for the little jade hero" Raven said as she fired a blast of dark energy toward Beastboy, Robin jumped in front of his friend shielding him with his body.

But Starfire had other plans flying front of both she fired back, emerald light shot from her eyes and collided with Raven own power, the powers smashed into one and other, each struggling for domination.

Raven screamed as she poured more power into her beam, Starfire fell to one knee raised here hands and fired, the emerald beam shoved back the darkness it seemed she would win, Raven cackled and dumped all her power into her attack, Starfire screamed "I cannot hold it much longer".

Cyborg stood next to his alien friend, his cannon armed "Then I'll help" and aimed his sonic cannon "Im sorry Raven", Beastboy jumped up but Robin held him back "No" he said "You cant let them do this".

Robin looked into his fearful eyes "I'm sorry Beastboy, but we have to stop her, she just killed someone", he felt Beastboy begin to change shape and quickly slammed his staff into the back of his head knocking him cold.

"Cyborg try not to kill her", Cyborg opened fire, and combined with Starfire they pushed Raven's power back, there was no aura protecting her now, all her power was being used in her attack, a thin smile crossed her face, her beam vanished, Robin yelled for them to stand down but it was to late, Cyborg and Star's blasts sped toward her and unprotected they would kill her.

They blast's hit with the force of a thunderstorm, the concussion throwing all but Cyborg backward and even he had to kneel down, smoke and dust filled the air like a thick impenetrable fog, Robin helped Starfire stand.

The smoke cleared and they didn't know weather to be relieved or afraid, Raven stood unharmed her face contorted with pain, in font of her stood a healed Crimson, one hand held out toward the Titans, no wounds on his body from Raven's earlier attack or the more recent one.

Beastboy stirred, shaking his head to clear away the drowsy feeling, he bolted to his feet looking to Robin "Is she..." he could not bring him self to finish, Robin pointed to the destroyed living room.

Beastboy collapsed to the ground and started shaking back and forth, whispering "Thank God" over and over again.

Crimson stood in front of her surrounded by his own red aura, healed, one hand toward to Titans the other toward Raven.

Raven screamed and fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach, "What wrong with her" Beastboy yelled.

Crimson eyed them "What would you give to save her" he asked.

Cyborg stepped forward "What do you mean".

Beastboy walked over to Crimson his eyes fierce "I'll give anything, anything".

Starfire agreed, Robin however stood apart "I think you should answer B's question, what wrong with her".

Beastboy coughed "Robin I wasn't really asking..."

"I know" he cut him off "But I am"

Crimson lowered his arm looking over the Titans "She has acquired a rider, a powerful one".

Beastboy despite the circumstances looked confused, for once through he wasn't alone.

"What's a rider" Robin asked, Raven screamed again, Beastboy stood and walked toward her and only Crimson hand stopped Beastboy from going to her.

"A rider is an inter-dimensional creature" more confused stares, Crimson pushed Beastboy back softly and shook his head "It's a being that lives in the ether between different dimensions, if you travel through the planes and aren't strong enough they latch on and if they aren't removed they will feed on you until you die, the stronger ones can even posses someone weak enough".

Crimson saw Beastboy face become scared as black knives sliced through the air toward him, the knifes however shattered when they collided with his own aura.

He turned around to face her, he made a gesture with one arm and Raven was flung backwards into the center of the living room where now a large glowing circle filled most of the space.

Raven reached the center of the circle and came to a dead stop her face twisted in anger "Releases me" she demanded "Release me or I shall slay this body now".

All the Titans where behind Crimson now, Robin spoke.

"Can you help her"

"If you are all willing I will do what I can".

Raven roared "No one can help her, I am Neslacan the Devourer, no mortal can be freed of me".

Beastboy walked to the edge of the circle, taking note that it was really a pentagram with strange symbols written between the points, his hand reached out to Raven "Raven are you in there", he took another step and Crimson jerked him back "If you disturb the circle it will be free".

Beastboy turned on him "Fix it, I don't care how but make her better".

"I will remain until this is nothing more then a dry husk" Raven said.

Crimson's eyes burned brighter "Be silent rider", and strangely enough it stopped talking.

All the Titans moved closer, carful however not to touch the circle, Starfire placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder "We will do whatever we must to help Raven", they all agreed.

"I don't understand what's going on" said Robin "But Im going to trust you Crimson, tell us what to do".

He instructed them to stand at the four lower points and what they would be doing, which was pretty much nothing as he would be casting the spell.

Raven/Neslacan screamed filling the air with an earsplitting noise "She will never be free, I will drink her body dry then I will devour her essence".

Crimson stood at the top point of the star "Demon I said be SILENT" his voice thundered and echoed through the Tower causing it to shake, Raven/Neslacan fell quite again.

Crimson said something that no one could understand and Raven's body floated into the air, slowly tilting back until she was laying, her cape brushing the ground hood tossed back, her arms and legs stretched toward a different point of the pentagram, her head toward Crimson.

"Now" he said "As I told you", the Titans placed there hands in front of there hearts, they all spoke at the same time "On this night we give freely of ourselves, take our strength and use it to aid you in your magic" .

Crimson walked around the outside of the circle and stopped at Starfire placing his hand beneath hers "I accept your offering with love and trust", Star felt a jolt of electricity run through her and a small yellow ball slowly formed in her hands which she passed on to Crimson, Crimson said something and the ball floated into the circle and hover at Raven hand.

He went to all the Titans and from each received a ball of different color, from Robin he received a red one, from Cyborg green, Beastboy blue, each ball hovered around Raven, one at each limb Crimson was back at the top point and he looked tired, in fact all the Titans look worn out.

Crimson took a deep breath "I call upon the powers of air, grant us your strength and cleanse this body", the yellow ball that Starfire gave him began to move coming to rest above Ravens heart.

Raven looked frightened now she looked toward Beastboy "Garfield don't let him do this, he'll send me away", Beastboy looked away "Your tricks wont work, he's already told us what you would say", Raven face twisted in fury "I shall kill her before I relinquish this body, this cow dies tonight.".

Crimson ignored everything, he didn't tell the Titans but if he failed this, spell could drag them all to the grave.

"I call upon the powers of fire, grant us your strength and purify this body" the red ball did the same merging with the yellow, now yellow and red lights could be seen flickering through the energy.

"I call upon the powers of water, grant us your strength, heal and revitalize this body", the blue ball merged with the other two.

"I call upon the powers earth, grant us your strength and aid me in protecting her",the green ball joined the others casting multicolored light on the Titans, Robin noticed the change in the chant , but he didn't know what it meant and since he couldn't have done the spell himself he let it go.

The energy slowly started to descend as if to pass through Ravens body, Crimson spread his arms wide "I accept you offer's, on this night let you magic work through me".

Crimson tilted his head "I will pay a cost if that is your wish", Beastboy looked from Raven to Crimson, the others had been watching him already "You didn't say anything about a cost, what cost, who are you talking to" asked Beastboy.

"Don't worry about it, it is mine to pay, what do you ask of me" the last was said to no one in particular.

Crimson face fell as he listened "Please there must be another way" he said "Why must it be this".

"What's going on dude" asked Beastboy, "Yes, what do your gods ask from you" Starfire asked him earlier who he was asking for help and he had only said 'my gods'.

"I accept", the ball of energy smashed into Crimson chest sinking beneath his skin and disappearing into his body, a blinding light filled the room, when it cleared the magic circle built of blood and power was gone, Raven stood in the room facing Crimson, fear filled her eyes and they were her eyes the rider had been pushed down by divine might shoved away but not gone.

Crimson looked at Raven his eyes had lost there glow, there were almost normal except the ring of color surrounding his pupil was a deep red.

"Raven may you one day forgive me", he said as he closed the gap between Raven and himself, he brushed away a lock of her heir that had fallen in her eyes, she looked up at him, he was only slightly shorter the Cyborg "What happening" she asked, he smiled "Please forgive me".

She started to ask what he meant when their lips meet, the power jumped from his mouth to her's, the Titans where dumbstruck, not until a violent wind shot through the room did they move, and only then to stop Beat Boy from jumping in to break them up.

Raven screamed into Crimson mouth as the power painfully purged her body of the rider, she felt the exact moment the rider was flung into the endless nether, the power faded leaving only the feeling of his lips on hers.

Crimson reluctantly started to pull away but Raven for once in her life acted on pure emotion, pure need.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back down pressing her lips to his hard enough to hurt, he moaned softly and tried to pull away, she only pressed harder, she felt power flare again, this time however it was her power crashing into him and something clicked into place like a puzzle piece his power rose to answer, crashing into her.

Crimson tried to fight the power, tried to shove it down, lock it up but it forced it's way through him and he gave in, surrendered to it, he could still feel Raven hand on his neck keeping him from pulling away, _and so I willingly pay the price_ , he thought.

Raven felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close, she broke the kiss and looked at his face, his eyes burned, his crimson hair framing his face , he still looked unnaturally beautiful.

She could hear Beastboy yelling her name but it didn't matter, this moment, that was all that mattered, only what happened in the next few moments mattered.

Crimson smiled "You've had your kiss, now I want mine", he licked lightly across her upper lip "All you have to do is say no and it ends now", Raven said nothing either unable or _unwilling _to speak "Then I make my sacrifice".

Beastboy turned his head so his friends couldn't see him cry, its one thing for the one you love to not love you back, but its something else entirely to watch her fall into someone else's arms.

The first kiss was a light play of lips , the next was more forceful, but she still refused to give in.

He locked his arm around her waist pulling her close, his power crashed into her, making her gasp, it was then his lips locked with her, his tongue entered her mouth probing deeply, tears slowly running down his face at what he had lost, at what he may never have.

Raven felt his power flood her driving her to the edge of her control, her power exploded, swallowing the entire Tower.

Robin watched the Tower become covered in Ravens black aura, it began to tremble and shake.

Cyborg looked at the display on his arm, he had to yell to be heard "Rob, the Tower cant take much more man, it way passed it tolerance level".

"Raven, Crimson you have to stop" he yelled as loud as he could but they couldn't hear him.

He walked over, his hand reaching for Raven, the moment he touched her, power lashed out knocking him backward into the air, Starfire caught him and set him on the ground.

Beastboy ran up beside Raven yelling as loud as he could "Raven, you going to destroy the Tower, you have to stop".

Somehow his voice got to her, she tried to pull away but Crimson wouldn't let her, she lashed out with her aura knocking him into a corner, the second they were no longer touching Raven could control herself again, she quickly pulled her power back returning the Tower to normal.

Beastboy reached for her, her hand shot out grabbing his wrist "Don't touch me" she said.

"Raven, what happened" asked Robin.

Raven looked around the totaled room, her friends looking at her "I don't know" and she flew, phasing through the ceiling.

Beastboy started to follow but Cyborg grabbed his arm "Let her go B, she need time to think".

Starfire was strangely quite.

Robin gaze fell to Crimson "Then I guess you'll have to answer my questions".

Crimson stood, breathing heavily, leaning on the wall "I.. Will answer ...all I can".

He took a deep breath, Robin felt like he was being pull toward him, he slowly exhaled and looked much better, "But I have a request".

Beastboy pushed Robin out of the way "You're lucky we don't lock you up, you tried to kill us"

A looked passed over Crimson face that caused Beastboy to take a step back and made Robing tense "Had I wanted you dead, you would already be buried", he shook his head and the moment passed, "Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg" he kneeled on the ground "I humble ask to be allowed to join the Titans".

Robin smile "Lets go to the kitchen, get something to eat and talk about stuff", they all agreed.


	3. Flee

Fixed crappy chapter set up...sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER-(See chapter 1)

Ch.3-Flee

Raven lay in her bed covered in sweat; the sleeves of her outfit were torn away by the blood red runes that ran the length her arms, and beneath the crawling Runes of Skath

Crimson could see other marks.

Tiny, thin scars the length of her forearm.

Thin and sharp scars that could only have come from a blade.

From a corner Crimson watched the rune's burn with an inner light.

He watched as they spread from her shoulders then further.

His mind drifted back to earlier that night when the Titans had decided

To give him a trial run so to speak.

Robin wouldn't allow anyone to join unless the decision was unanimous, Beastboy had been dead set against him joining until Raven came back down long enough to cast her vote, Beastboy had assumed that after what had happened she would vote his way.

But to everyone's surprise she wanted Crimson to join, she gave her decision and left she said she wasn't feeling well.

Beastboy had reluctantly changed his vote.

That over they took him to his room and went to bed, after he was sure every one was asleep Crimson left his room, he walked down the hall coming to stop at Ravens room.

He had to see her, to make sure she was alright, and all that stood in his was a locked door.

So here he was watching the demon-script etch its way across her helpless, sleeping form.

He knew how to stop it, but to act now would allow the enemy to know he was here, an enemy he still didn't know…the choice must be made carefully.

Raven moaned as another symbol began to carve its way onto her forehead.

Crimson sighed, the choice was made.

He came to stand over Raven.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead, over the burning symbol that was the mark of Skath…Trigons mark.

The symbol dimmed slightly at his touch, he spoke softly "Fear not Raven my dark angel for I will do all in my power to stop this from happening".

An angel an a devil what a pair they make he thought, he shoved his power into the mark, it slowly faded and he moved to the others leaving no traces of what had happened, even the sleeves of her leotard where whole again.

Crimson fell to his knees exhausted he had used too much power in to short a space of time but it was worth it.

A smile crossed his face and it wasn't happy, was it worth it, was it really worth it, was she worth all he had lost, was this one girl worth more then an empire, a world?

A small amount of moon light fell through a crack in the heavy curtains, Crimson got shakily to his feet, he felt compelled, and he acted on it.

He quietly opened the curtains, and the moon light spilled into the room.

He looked at Raven, bathed in moonlight and darkness the answer was yes, she was worth all things, for her he would give up empire, world, life, nothing was too great.

"So my Goddess shows me to be a fool" he whispered.

Crimson slowly closed the curtains, kissing Ravens forehead on last time he left the room and silently made his way back to his room and slept.

Raven woke slowly dreading a new day, for each new day brought the prophecy closer to fruition.

Someone knocked at the door "Hey Raven", it was Beastboy "Time for breakfast, get up".

Raven got out of bed "I'll be down in a minute"

"OK" he responded, she heard his feet softly pad down the hall.

She walked to her closet reached in and grabbed a new outfit, her hand stopped in midair, something was wrong, every night since Slade came back her outfit was ruined by morning, but this morning it was fine, she was fine.

In fact she felt better then she had in months why? What was different now?

Then it dawned on her, Crimson was in her room last night, she had thought it was just a dream, but if he was really here.

Her mind drifted back to last night when they were...a pillow vaporized into a cloud a feathers, Raven blushed, she had to talk to him alone if possible.

These people where strange Crimson thought, not in a bad way just strange.

Here they were different likes, clashing personalities, even different worlds separate them and still they were friends all enjoying a meal together.

Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting next to each other arguing about some game, though Beastboy keep glaring in Crimsons direction.

Starfire was planning a trip to get Crimson some new clothes since what he had were trashed, and Robin was discussing fighting techniques with Crimson.

Raven walked in and all conversation stopped, this was the first time in 4 days she had been able to make it to breakfast.

Starfire jumped up, knocking her chair to the ground, then grabbed Raven and spun her around in the air "Friend Raven, you are better", Raven waited until the Tamaranian put her down "Yes, I'm fine".

Starfire clapped her hands together "Friend Raven, we will be traveling to the mall of shopping to procure new garments for Friends Crimson, you must come with us".

Raven looked over to Crimson, his shirt was gone leaving his vary muscular chest bare, and he was wearing a pair of Cyborg's old sweat-pants his hair was done in a tight neat braid, he still looked too hot to be real, should she go, could Crimson go to the mall and not be corrupted by Starfire happy demeanor.

A sudden image of Crimson dressed in bright happy colors flashed through her mind that could not happen "Sure, I'll go".

Cyborg dropped his fork "Did you just agree to go to the mall……willingly".

"I need to get something's anyway" she said as she left the room.

Beastboy spoke "Hey Star I need something's to, care if I tag along".

Starfire giggled "We should all go, like a family", she flow over to Robin and pulled him from the room "Come we must get ready" and they were gone leaving Crimson alone with Cyborg and Beastboy.

Crimson turned his gaze to Beastboy "My I ask you a question".

Beastboy put his fork down "I guess, if you have to", he really didn't like Crimson and his eyes were really weird.

Crimson nodded slightly "Why so you have such hostility toward me, have I offended you in some way?"

Beastboy stood and took his plate to the sink "I don't know what you mean".

"Yes, you do, there is no need to lie".

Beastboy looked in his direction for a moment, and then looked at the floor "Because I don't trust you".

Crimson stood and walked around the table putting himself closer to Beastboy "Is it because I seem untrustworthy or because you trusted her so easily and were betrayed".

Beastboy closed the distance between him self and Crimson, mere inches apart jade green eyes staring into blood red, he could feel something drifting from Crimsons body, like heat, a soft electric current, it pulsed against his skin, a hint of what it could be.

Crimson could see the pain in his eyes "How do you know about her" Beastboy asked, Crimson took a step back, he was not afraid but he also did not want to provoke Beastboy any farther then he had to.

"Because that all you've thought about since last night" he waved his arm toward the living room "all of you have been thinking the same things and your thoughts have made there way to my mind and though I have never met her and don't know her name I know what happened and why you hate her".

"I do not hate her" Beastboy said through clenched teeth, and his words rang true, could the emotions he received last night been misinterpreted, no there had been hatred, lots of it but just in case.

He delved into Beastboy and Cyborg's minds, digging, seeking, seeking for the source of there anger toward this girl and he found it in the form of a single eye framed buy a black and gold mask, it was for this person that there hatred burned for and him alone, he searched a little deeper pulling a name from them….Slade!

Beastboy didn't like the way Crimson was staring at him or the fact that he hadn't said a thing in like a minute.

Crimson put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder "I am sorry, I did not know how you felt about her."

Beastboy shrugged and walked back to his seat "It's no big, don't worry about it" his anger forgotten in the onslaught of old, pain-filled memories.

Crimson felt a twinge of remorse, it had not been his intension to cause pain "Truly Beastboy, I'm sorry, but you must stop blaming yourself, you could not have saved her."

Crimson had expected many things from Beastboy anger, fear, even denial; he was not prepared for what he got.

Tears welled up in Beastboy's jade eyes, his breath came in chocking sobs as he buried his face in his hands, Cyborg patted his friend's back "Its okay B, let it out man".

Crimson staggered backward grabbing the edge of the table to keep him from falling as he was assailed with feelings of guilt, sorrow, pain and hate.

But with them came hope, loyalty and love and beneath them all an overwhelming sense of self loathing, in Beastboy's mind he had failed not only this girl but all the Titans and he had never forgiven himself.

Crimson had to help, to leave him like this was simply cruel "Beastboy, look at me".

Beastboy slowly raised his red rimmed eyes, Crimson took a seat on the opposite side of the table "Listen to me, you must stop blaming yourself", Beastboy shook his head "No, it's my fault, I pushed her away, pushed her right back to Slade" he slammed his fist into the table "It my fault she's dead".

Crimson snapped his finger to gain Beastboy attention "Share your pain with me Beastboy".

"What do you mean", Beastboy felt a hand on his other shoulder, and he looked up to see Crimson "How".

Crimson raised a hand "Later, Cyborg can you leave us for a moment".

Cyborg stood "I give you a few minutes, but if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down, I swear it".

Crimson nodded, "I understand, and I will try to ensure that no harm befalls him".

Cyborg looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen "Don't try man, just do it".

Beastboy looked at Crimson "What's going on", Crimson sat in Cyborg seat and faced Beastboy, his eyes now glowing slightly "Open you mind, let me see what causes you such pain".

Beastboy started to rise "Look I'm sorry that you think I don't like you, its not you I... I'm just worried about Raven ok" Crimson grabbed his arm "Then let me see, it will cost you nothing, and someone here will understand the pain your going through".

Beastboy let out a slow breath "Fine, do it".

He stood up and sat Beastboy in a chair "Close your eyes", Beastboy slowly shut his eyes "Will this hurt".

Crimson sat in the other chair "Not physically, but you will feel that ache of loss strongly, and for that I'm sorry", Crimson placed a finger on each side of Beastboy's head; over the temple "First show me the girl, the one who served Slade".

Crimson felt anger rise from Beastboy like a levitation sitting just under the surface, a great and terrible thing, anger and sadness "Beastboy calm down" he said, and slowly the anger and pain sunk back down "Her name was Terra, and she's the one who stopped Slade, she died to save us".

Now he had a name, and a reason for such pain, a love sacrificed, a friend lost, a great empty hole within Beastboy heart, that was slowly filling and healing, until last night now new wounds bled and festered, it was not enough he needed more "Show me Beastboy, let me see just think, replay it in your mind, will me to see, to know, dare to allow others to see your pain, and know that I will keep silent of all you don't want shared".

The walls around Beastboy mind fell, a myriad of images flooded Crimson mind causing him to momentarily pull back and sort through them slowly.

At first they were normal, a quite evening watching TV with friends Terra head resting on his shoulder, an afternoon spent at the mall as Terra and Starfire ran from store to store and Robin trying to keep up.

Then as if to destroy the peaceful moments, there stood Slade fighting off a savage attack as Beastboy tried to protect Terra from this devil, the claws of a Raptor tearing at the armor but to no avail in the end Beastboy was beaten and Terra walked into the shadows willingly with Slade, the true pain was not in the betrayal but in the final words as Beastboy tired to cause pain to her by turning his back on her.

A underground compound, the Titans were battling Slade as Beastboy tired to save the same girl he had alienated, he succeeded but to late Terra broke Slade's control and defeated him but her life had to be sacrificed in order to save the city only her ability's could save them, and so the Titans left leaving there life in the hands of a girl who had betrayed their trust, they never doubted.

So many moments, so much joy, pain, love, loss, shared moments with all the

Titans flashed through his mind all except Raven, not one memory of just Raven came to him Beastboy had blocked them, kept them locked and guarded, it would be easy to pry the knowledge, but that was a breach of trust, a breach of honor and would not be done.

Crimson felt something, a pulse, a vibration in the back of his mind, Beastboy was using the link to shift through his more easily accessed thoughts and memories, he had to brake off the link, there were things he could not allow to be known, dark secrets that must not surface.

Beastboy felt Crimson digging around in his mind, but it didn't matter all his focus was on the thoughts he was seeing, Crimson amidst a horde of other people, and things that were huge and horrible, twisted disfigured creatures of massive and terrible power…demons.

A war was going on Crimson was on the losing side, he watched as his men fell before the demon, man cannot fight the denizen of the pit and hope to win.

Crimson stood apart from the battle eyes blazing like stars, blood covered him from head to toe, from earlier battles that day, painting a frightening visage.

Beastboy watched as Crimson tore into the battle, all fled before him only to be cut down as they ran, even the most powerful of the demons screamed for mercy, one stood out, a man, a human watched as a massive demon swooped down, wicked black talons aimed for Crimson, the blooded warrior laughed as huge claws pierced his body, the large winged demon tried to take to the air after attack, but only screamed in pain as its wings were torn from it.

Gone was Crimson from bloody claw, he stood atop the demon in one hand a wing far larger then himself the other hand was placed on the demons skull, the man and Beastboy watched in horror as the skull collapsed in on it self, but the demon did not die, Crimson worked slow, tearing off limbs, crushing bone and flesh until the demon ceased breathing.

The man screamed 'what are you', Crimson began to slowly stalk over to the man, Beastboy noticed that none interfered.

Those who didn't die at Crimsons hand had fled or were on his side, 'you are lucky servant of Kelborn you may get to live today when all others fell', the man stumbled and fell trying to run 'please, spare me you are a follower of the Goddess, you must be merciful'.

Crimson laughed, laughed until tears rolled down his face 'you beseech mercy after your people turned to the rulers of the pit to defeat us, you speak of the Goddess after you turn from her in your greed, you beg me for mercy after your armies leave me homeless, after they tired to raped my sister, after they killed my family'.

The man started to cry 'please, I have two daughter's, they are young and there mother is dead I'm all they have'.

Crimson dropped to one knee in front of the man and painfully dug through his mind, a snarl crossed his face a second before he struck the man sending him rolling backwards 'you pig, you beat and lay with your own daughter's, does it make you feel better, does there pain make you feel more of a man, do there screams of pain make you life seem better'.

Crimson grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the blood stained ground feeling satisfaction as he heard cracking 'no daddy please' Crimson voice sounded like that of a little girl no older then nine 'please, I'll be good, I sorry, please', the man rolled over, blood dripping from his nose, blood seeped from his open mouth from his now missing teeth, "No, I never I would never hurt my daughter's', Crimson smashed his head into the ground again.

Beastboy flinched he didn't know whether to feel sorry from the man or to wish more on him.

Crimson lowered his face to the mans ear and whispered slowly 'do not lie to me, the night before you came to war what did you do', the man tried to crawl away and Crimson kicked him in the ribs, it sent him spinning through the air he hit hard on the ground and over it all Beastboy could hear breaking bones, Crimson walked over to the gasping man, grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to eye level 'you left you oldest daughter lying on a bloody mattress, you crushed the bone around her eye, you broke many of her ribs and her arm, then you left you sick bastard, you rape you own daughter then left with your other daughter lying in a crib unfed for days, your beaten battered daughter rose from her bed that morning and limped crying all the while, and made sure your youngest was fed'.

'Please things have been hard on me, I don't do it on purpose I just', Crimson grabbed the mans arm and crushed it in his hand, the man screamed and Beastboy felt a wave of heat wash over him, he was going to faint 'you just accidentally fucked your daughter and left her to bleed in you house' Crimson pulled him closer 'listen to me, I'm going to let you go' the man whimpered a thanks and Crimson slapped him hard enough for blood to fly from his face 'shut up, you go back to you lord and tell that the Storm has fallen, tell him that if there is any more hostility I will wipe his kingdom from the face of the planet, and don't worry about you daughter's they will trouble you no more, I have removed them from you house', Crimson released him and he fell catching himself on his bad arm, his scream broke the silence.

'good, you should take them I am a bad father, I deserve to be alone' Crimson laughed and gabbed the man by the throat 'you will not be alone you will deliver this message then you will go home and waiting there will be the Camezal, that will be you punishment', the mans face went white 'how are you able to order the deamons'.

Crimson struck him gain 'I have broken you ribs and you're arm' he slammed his fist into that mans face resulting in a wet crunch sound, the man twitched and sagged to the ground unconscious 'I have shattered the bones around you eye, all the pain you inflicted on your daughter have been repaid but one and the Camezal shall repay that'.

Crimson lowered his hand to the mans forehead, his hand glowing, the man eyes shot open and he screamed he screamed until he ran out of breath, his eye hanging from its socket 'now make you way to your king tell him what I have said, tell him that the Crimson Storm has come into his power tell him the Crimson Pain lives".

The broken, batter man stood, rising shakily to his feet, his face was battered beyond recognition, his breathing accompanied buy a wet, nasal sound.

Crimson resisted the urge to simply kill him, so strong was it that he clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood from his own hand, "Leave now" he told him "Leave and tell you king what I have said".

The man only nodded and began to walk away, cradling his broken arm.

Crimson stood and watched as he vanished from sight, he then raised his voice to the sky issuing forth a primal roar that echoed through the land like thunder.

Beastboy knew he wasn't really there, even though he could feel the ground tremble, the air felt charged, as if a thunder storm were approaching, another voice tore through the air "Crimson", Beast boy turned around to see 3 new people walking toward Crimson, who's back was turned away from them.

The two in the back were blurred and Beastboy couldn't make them out aside from the fact there clothing was dark.

The man in the lead however stood out with blinding clarity literally, light

seemed to poor forth from his body, his hair was golden, not blond but the color of real gold, it hung in waves down his back nearly brushing the ground, he was handsome, but his eye were arrogant, and he walked with a self important strut, he wore no shirt, leaving his tanned, muscular upper body bare, around his upper arm and forearms were black straps each holding some type of knife, the hilt of two swords could be seen above his shoulders as well as two at his waist attached to a black sash, his pants were a dark shimmering blue that billowed as he walked, his feet were bare.

"Noble" Crimson spoke with out turning to face him "What do you want".

The man Noble had a scroll in his hand "Would you like to read it Storm".

Crimson shook his head "No, I would not deprive you of the pleasure, read".

Noble smirked "To the Crimson Storm, on this day, well lets skip to the good stuff shall we, after considerable time spent in deliberation, oh hell they have banished you, we have come to take you in for your punishment".

Beastboy had never met this man but even he could hear the satisfaction in his voice.

Beastboy felt a pull, then Crimson voice filled his mind, I'm sorry Beastboy but I think that's enough.

The world went dark as the ground fell from beneath his feet, he tried to draw a breath but there was no air, he panicked, the struggle making the need for air worse, the pain in his chest was unbearable, then nothing.

Beastboy's eye's shot open, he took a large gaping breath, and he felt someone patting him on the back "Breath Beastboy, slow and easy or you could hyperventilate".

Beastboy took a long slow breath and looked behind him, Crimson stood on the other side of the room with Cyborg aiming the sonic cannon at him, it was Robin patting his back, Raven stood in the doorway with Starfire behind her.

Robin stop patting his back and put his hand on Beastboy neck, checking his pulse "Do you feel alright, are you dizzy or light headed".

Beastboy got slowly to his feet "Im fine Rob", Robin looked unsure "Really Im fine, you can let him go Cyborg he didn't do anything".

Cyborg's human eye narrowed "What'd mean he didn't do nothing, we came in

here and y'all are floating in the air with bolts of orange shit shooting back and forth between you heads".

Beastboy crossed the kitchen and stood in front of Crimson blocking the sonic cannon "Put it away dude, he didn't do anything I swear".

Raven walked up next to Cyborg, her cloak pulled low hiding most of her face "Let it go Vic".

He turned his head to look at her and slowly lowered his arm, which changed

back into his normal hand, or as normal as it got.

Cyborg extended a hand to Crimson "Im sorry man, I saw y'all up there like that and I just lost it".

Crimson tuned Cyborg hand over "How do you do that" he asked.

Cyborg chuckled and pulled his hand away changing it once more into the cannon "Modern technologies man".

"Can you feel" Crimson asked.

"There are thousands of sensors that transmit impulses to my brain that

simulate what normal people feel, so yeah in a way".

"Amazing" Crimson said

Starfire walked over and took Crimson's hand gmancing unsurly at the group "Are we all friends again", she looked back at Cyborg who just nodded "Good, then we shall leave now" she said smiling.

Raven cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "We have a problem, there not enough room in the T-Car for all of us".

Cyborg let out a chipped laugh "Then you have another cause the T-Car on the

Lift and in about 300 pieces, its not going anywhere".

Starfire let out a small scream "We must find transportation".

"Starfire you can fly" Raven said.

She nodded "Yes, but what of everyone else".

"Well" Raven said slightly irritated "I can fly and so can Beastboy, Robin's bike if still running, were fine".

Starfire shook her head and pulled Crimson from behind Cyborg "What of

friend Crimson", she suddenly smiled "Perhaps if we each take a hand".

"NO" Beastboy cut her off "Im sure Crimson can get there on his own".

Starfire looked at Crimson who nodded and floated into the air "If someone shows me the way I can get there".

"You can follow me, Starfire and Beastboy, if you can keep up" Raven said as

she turned and left the room.

Crimson smiled "That sounds like a challenge".

Raven's voice floated in from the other room "Maybe it is, care to try your luck".

Starfire squealed and joyfully leapt into the air "Joy upon joy a race, may I be included".

"Me too" said Beastboy.

Crimson walked from the room with Starfire and Beastboy behind him, Robin

and Cyborg remained in the kitchen looking somewhat down "Dude, I think we

just got ditched" said Cyborg, Robin walked toward the basement "What do you mean we, I still have a ride", Cyborg looked around "That is so wrong".

Raven slowly drifted above the water waiting on the others, her mind drifting back to last night when her body had been possessed.

She couldn't remember how it had happened, then Crimson just happens to come

along and... well...nothing.

She heard a noise behind her she tilted her head and saw Crimson and Starfire quickly catching up.

She still couldn't see Beastboy though he couldn't be that slow.

A green blur shot by her head, she covered herself in her aura waiting for

the attack, then she heard the laughter, Crimson and Starfire had caught up

and where laughing at her, she saw the blur was really green falcon flying in a circle around her, Beastboy.

She blushed under her cloak, thankful that there was nothing around to blow up.

Crimson relined in the air "Well what are the rules, and what does the winner get".

Beastboy began to circle more quickly, "Go ahead and shift Beastboy I've got

you" Crimson said.

Beastboy shifted into his human form and hovered into the air "Dude,

this is weird, how are you doing this" he asked.

Crimson shrugged "The mind is a powerful tool".

Starfire flew over and grabbed Beastboy hand's twirling him in the air.

"Starfire, it easier to hold him up when he is still" Crimson said.

"I apologize" she released him and put her hands behind her back "Shall

we race now".

Raven turned her back to them "Here's the rules, were going to fly back to

the Tower, then fly to the mall".

"And the winner" asked Beastboy.

Raven though for a second "I'll decide when I get there...GO", Raven shot across the sky.

Starfire quickly followed her lower body covered in a green light.

Beastboy looked at Crimson "Um dude, can you let me go now", Crimson

Waved his hand and Beastboy fell, quickly turning into a Pterodactyl he took

Off in the direction of the Tower, Crimson remained where he was deciding

is was better to give them a chance.

Some how Starfire had managed, barely, to catch up and was only a few feet

behind Raven, Beastboy could be seen far on the horizon and Crimson was

nowhere to be seen.

Raven landed on the roof of the tower and quickly launched her self back.

Starfire decided to circle and lost a few seconds Raven now far ahead.

Beastboy had all but given up now but he wouldn't quit, Crimson waited for Raven to come back into view, she streaked toward him surrounded in her black aura, he could see a smug smile on her face, it was time.

Crimson flew of in the direction of the tower with such speed that Raven was

pulled backward's by the wind tunnel left in his wake, she stopped and looked toward the tower, Crimson managed to get around it before Beastboy.

Starfire was now watching him as well as he speed toward her like a comet

she tumbled in the air but managed to catch herself before she hit the

water, and now he was coming back toward Raven.

Raven could feel her heart begin to beat against her chest, feel her powers

looking for a outlet and she gave them one, she turned and streaked

into the sky no longer concerned with winning, but with something more.

Crimson watched her, he saw it in her eyes the moment she was caught, he watched her speed off again, a challenge to him, she probably didn't even realize what she was doing, if he could not catch her then he would be proven unworthy... this was not acceptable.

Raven looked behind her to see the water parting as Crimson past, such power, she had to get away and sped even faster, the water began to build behind her creating a wave of massive size.

Starfire and Beastboy landed at the mall where Robin waited, watching a TV mounted in a display, an emergence news program covering a title wave had formed from no where and threatened Jump City, and in front of the huge wave was Raven.

Robin hit a button on his communicator "Raven come in", no answer , he could

hear the water now.

Beastboy got out his communicator while Robin continued to try and contact Raven "Crimson, are you there".

"Yes", he answered.

"What happened" Beastboy asked, he could hear the sound of water nearly overpowering the sound of Crimson voice.

"Something that shouldn't have, I am trying to reach her".

Robin started shouting "Raven, can you hear me you've got to stop", Raven's voice crackled to life "Robin" she sounded terrified.

Robin sighed in relief "Raven you have to stop, your causing a Tsunami".

Raven's voice came back on "I Cant stop, I've tried, I cant" she siad "Im sorry Robin" the communicator went silent.

"Raven, come in, Raven" he shouted, he threw the device down causing it to shatter "Dammit".

Robin grabbed the small device from Beastboy "Crimson, can you hear me".

Seconds past "Crimson, god-dammit answer me".

Robin could see the wave towering over the building's now, soon it would hit

the city.

"Crimson" he shouted into the communicator, Crimson voice floated over the noise of screaming people "It will be taken care of Robin" and it fell silent, all the Titans could do was wait.

Starfire screamed "Robin, the Tower".

He let out a chipped laugh "The Tower is the least of our worries Star".

"No Robin" she said "Look", she pointed toward the tower where a red streak

was hurdling across the sky, Robin smile, Crimson would make it.

Crimson flew a speeds that caused his vision to blur, the surrounding

bleeding together, but he would not fail, he would not let these people down, not these people.

He smashed through the wave and broke through to the other side in a huge

spray of water, Raven remained unaware of his presence.

He flew over her and dropped down wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered in her ear "Its over Raven, I have caught you".

She stiffened in his grasp, then relaxed, he felt her begin to slow "No" he said "you must go faster, we have to beat the wave".

Raven shook her head trying to clear it "What wave" she asked.

"The one behind us" he said.

Raven craned her neck "Oh, that's what that noise was", then it hit her "It going to hit the city".

She felt them accelerate, the shore closing in faster and faster "How do you propose we stop that".

"We'll build a wall" he answered.

They landed on the ground with only minutes to spare, Crimson reluctantly released her, "You'd better prepare yourself Raven" he said, he looked down at himself "The irony, I may die wearing old, grease stained sweat pants".

Raven's gaze slowly traveled over him "You look fine" she said regretting the moment it left her mouth, he smiled at her and bowed, his long blood colored hair brushing the ground "I thank you, you look lovely yourself dear Raven".

Raven blushed and turned away "Its good to see that imminent death doesn't affect your sense of humor".

He stood straight, his hair moving itself back into position "I don't plan on dying here Raven, we have much to discuss later".

She turned to face him, her eyes glowing white "Yes we do", the sound of a motor cycle drew there attention.

Robin pulled his bike up next to them "I hope you two have a plan, Starfire

and Beastboy are trying to keep people calm but they cant keep it up".

Cyborg sat in the garage, music blaring from a large wall mounted stereo, he

brushed the sweat from the human side of his head "Man , this sucks, hope the others are haven fun", he carefully placed a piece of the T-Car into position and welded it onto the frame, "This is so Wrong".

Starfire flew above the crowed urging people to return to there homes but having little luck "Beastboy, we must go help Robin" she said, he barely heard her over the roar of the crowed "We cant Star, someone has to keep order".

She hovered closer to be better heard "But what if he has become injured".

Beastboy turned to her anger showing plainly on his face "The only thing

stopping these people from rioting is us Star we have to stay, it is in there

hands now, its in his hands now", he turned back to the crowed trying to

calm a group children, Starfire didn't think the he that he meant was Robin.

Raven levitate a few inches above the ground, trying to focus her mind and

control her rampant emotions "Azerath Metrion Zinthos", she repeated over

and over, each time her mind calming a bit more.

Crimson stood on the bank watching the wave rush toward them, Robin stood

next to him, his face a stoic mask allowing nothing through.

"Crimson, can you two stop this" he asked his voice void of emotion.

Crimson looked at the ground "We don't have a choice do we".

Robin smiled "No I guess not".

Raven lowered herself to the ground and went to stand on the other side of

Robin, her eyes glowing, her violet hair whipping in the wind "Don't worry Robin, we wont fail, after all... I hate losing".

She raised her hands "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS", huge blocks of earth raised

from the ground standing in the way of the water.

Raven looked over to Crimson "Don't just stand there".

He smiled "I have no intension of allowing you to top me", he slammed his

fist into the ground, bright blue light shot across the ground causing more

block of earth to rise "It wont be enough Raven" he said.

Raven raised more blocks "Then we make more".

Crimson watched her raise tons of earth and forge it into a wall, but it

still hadn't coved the width of the wave and now she was straining, Robin

saw it to and put a hand on her shoulder "That's good Rea, it should stop most of it".

She dropped to her knees, gasping in breath as fast as she could "He's right...it... won't be enough".

Crimson turned to the wall, the wave smashed through it barely slowing down "Raven we can stop it".

She glared at him, distrust showing in her eyes "How".

Crimson waved for Robin to move back, he did but only a few steps.

Crimson reached for Raven "All you have to do it take my hand Raven, our combined power can overcome this".

She could barely hear him over the rushing water but she knew what he wanted.

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, he smiled "Stop fighting Raven" he said.

She looked into his eyes, burning red now "I don't know how" she said He held out his other hand "Just take smalls steps, we have time", she smiled "Your not funny".

"We are running out of time here guys" Robin said.

Raven stared into his eyes and dropped her shields, the shields that held her power in check and allowed her to keep her emotions contained.

Power smashed into her, not her own but Crimsons, so much that it brought her to her knees screaming and when she though she would burst it only flowed faster "What are you" she yelled.

Crimson pulled her to her feet again "I am your's, and that's all that matters".

She started to fall again but Crimson squeezed her hands until she made small pained noises "Don't fight it Raven" he said "Embrace it, bend it, use it".

The wall of water was nearly on top of them now "We live or die here today Raven, its up to you", he released one hand, she fell to the ground.

"Crimson do something" Robin shouted.

Crimson smiled "I already did".

Raven stood, her eyes blazing with white fire "Lets get this over with".

As one Crimson and Raven flung there free arm wide, a wall of black energy

shot through with red rose from the ground, the wave smashed into the wall, Raven fell to her knees and as she began to weaken power flowed from Crimson into her, just as she could feel her power strengthen him.

Not only did they stop the wave they pushed it back, shoved it down until the water laid smooth and flat.

Robin stared in disbelief, only when Raven had frozen time had he seen such

power, the wall of power shimmered and faded leaving only the sound of the surf.

Crimson and Raven stood facing each other, there hand's still intertwined.

Crimson leaned closer, Raven placed her free hand on his chest stopping him she shook her head and slowly released his hand.

"Raven" his voice sounded unsure.

She turned and walked toward the city "We need to have a long talk when we get back from the mall until then lets keep this professional".

Robin and Crimson watched her walk away, Robin turned suspicious eyes to

Crimson "What going on with you two" he asked.

Crimson returned the stare, his eyes were confused and at the same time happy "Robin when I figure it out you'll know".

Robin crossed the beach and sat on his bike "Well lets go, we still have

shopping to do", he pulled his helmet "People are going to want to know about, cant have you seen wearing old stained pants and nothing else".

Crimson smiled, a wicked gleam in his eyes "I could always take them of and walked around naked, I sure the press would love that".

Laughter echoed from Robin helmet "I could see the headline 'new Titan battles both crime and conformity".

"Hey Crimson" Robin said "We didn't ask last night but where are you from".

"I am from a different world, in another dimension" he said.

Robin nodded "Why did you come here".

"I was banished for what they said were crimes of war and betrayal".

Robin decided to push the subject "What crimes" he asked.

Crimson looked over the sea, but his mind was in a far away place "I refused

to slaughter innocent people" he said "My kingdom was at war with another, I

was to lead an assault against there main forces, but to do so they wanted me to eradicate a small village to use it to hide my army and attack by surprise".

Robin sat and listened.

"I refused and met them head on, the loss of life was enormous on our side, there side was completely destroyed, so they turned to the creature of the pit, demons you call them, to bolster there ranks".

Robin went still, the only demon he had ever heard of was Trigon, had

Crimson fought things like that before.

"No, I haven't" he said answering Robin's unspoken question.

Robin grinned "You can read minds too?"

Crimson only nodded "There demons wiped out most of my remaining forces and I was forced to enter the battle, Beastboy can tell you the rest he has seen it".

Robins eyes went wide "How did he see it" he asked.

Crimson turned to him "Just ask him, I don't want to talk about it anymore".

Robin started his bike "Well lets go, we still have things to do today".

They left, one by land the other by air meeting up with the other Titans at the mall were the press was already waiting in droves, Crimson was forced to make his first public viewing in old sweet pants.

The day faded finding Crimson in new clothes, solid black, no pictures or

catchy little phrases just black, from boots to coat, the only addition was

a spiked collar.

By night they were back at the Tower tired and lugging an entirely new living room with them on top of all Crimson's new things.

Cyborg lay asleep in the kitchen, a plate of hamburger lying on the table.

After Beastboy caused another hole in the wall by scaring Cyborg awake, everyone sat down to eat except Raven who excused herself and retreated to her room.

Crimson and Beastboy watched her leave, Beastboy slapped Crimson in the back of the head "What are you waiting for dude, go after her".

Crimson stared at him "What about you, you care for her as well".

Beastboy shrugged "I'll be alright, there plenty more fish in the sea and all that shit" he smiled "Besides Im hoping she does to you what she does to everyone else who goes into her room".

Crimson stood "What would that be" he asked.

Beastboy turned back to his tofu eggs "You'll have to find out".

Crimson left the room.

"Where he going B" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy smiled "Ravens room".

Cyborg choked on his burger, Robin acted quickly and slapped his friend on

the back "That stupid, stupid man" he said when he could breath again.

"He may surprise you Cy" Robin said.

"I'll be surprised if he lives" Cyborg retorted.

Starfire looked at Robin "What will be our surprise Robin" she asked.

Robin scratched his head "You'll just have to wait and see" he turned to Beastboy "We need to talk".

Beastboy put his own food down "About".

"Crimson, you and a war", Beastboy put his food down and stood "Ok,

lets go".

They left the room with stares following them "I believe they are hiding

things from us" Starfire said, Cyborg threw his burger down "I know

they are".

Crimson went to Raven's room but she was not there, he didn't feel like searching for her and flung his senses wide, not sight or smell but other sense, he could feel her on the roof, waiting.

Raven looked out over the sea, onto the sparkling lights of the city.

She could feel Crimson walk onto the roof "I wondered how long it would take

you to find me" she said.

She could hear his coat scraping on his pants as he walked toward her "I didn't know it you wanted to be bothered or not" he answered.

She smiled and turned to look at him "We have to talk".

"If that is what you want" he said jokingly.

"What else would I want you for" she shot back.

He put his hand on his chest "Im hurt, really I don't think I will ever recover", he closed the distance between them "We have much to discuss".

Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Yes we do" she said.


	4. Bad Choice Of Words

Last update for a bit, thing getting piled up

Ch. 4-Bad Choice of Words

Robin lay awake in his bed, just like before, now that Slade was back sleep was a far away dream.

"Got to do something" he said to the empty room "This is going to drive me crazy, again".

He got out of bed and made his way to the Titans super computer only to find out he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

Crimson sat in front of the huge monitor, page after page of images flashed on the screen, to fast for Robin to make out, the sound of music floated in the air, Crimson's head bobbing lightly.

Robin tapped him on the shoulder, Crimson hand wrapped around Robin's wrist, twisting his arm painfully behind him.

Robin tried to slip out but the grip was too tight and he didn't want to attack.

Crimson released him, he staggered back "What was that for" he asked rubbing his wrist.

Crimson shrugged "Sorry" he said as he removed the headphones "You startled me".

Robin could just make out the some of the words from the song 'in my shell I wait and bleed', he moved closer to hear better "Who's that" he asked, it was a bit to heavy for him but not bad.

"Slipknot, I think" he answered as he closed down the multiple web pages.

The screen went blank and the music stopped.

A few minutes past before Robin spoke "So, what happened with you and Raven".

Crimson let out a chipped laugh "Truth, nothing absolutely nothing", he sounded confused.

Robin shook his head to much have happened in a short span of time, he really didn't want to think about it anymore so he fell back to the one thing that always calmed him down "Hey Crimson do you want to hit the training room for a while".

"Sure" he answered "Just let me change first, these clothes look cool, but they don't move real easy", he walked out behind Robin "Go ahead Robin I will join you shortly".

Crimson changed his clothes and stood in the hall in front of Ravens door, he placed a hand on the cold metal.

He could feel her on the other side, not quite sleeping but close, he rested his head on the door "I don't understand all this Raven" he said to the empty hall "I don't understand why I'm here or what your hiding from, but I will".

Crimson walked into the training room "Robin, who is Trigon".

The question caught the Boywonder off guard "Who?"

"Trigon" Crimson said again "who is he".

Robin frowned "I think you should ask Raven".

"I'm not asking Raven, I'm asking you".

Robin collapsed his staff down and placed it in his belt "He is Ravens father".

Crimson nodded "Now, what is he".

"Well, he's a demon", he said becoming uncomfortable with these questions.

"And Slade works with him" Crimson asked.

Robin nodded "Yeah".

"Ok, not what are the prophecies?"

Robin's eyes narrowed "How do you know about that".

Crimson grabbed Robin "I need to know Robin".

Robin fell backward, shoving his foot into Crimson gut and using the momentum to throw him across the room.

Crimson flipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet, the trip through the air didn't even cause him to catch his breath "Robin please, I need to know".

Robin extended his staff "Who are you working for Crimson, Trigon and Slade,

Brother Blood".

Crimson walked slowly toward Robin "Robin I will swear on whatever vow you want that I serve no man".

Robin looked down at his feet, it was true Crimson had ample chances to cause them harm but really he'd been a great help, when he wasn't causing tidal waves "Tell me something Crimson" he said leaning on his staff "Why is it that when Raven stabbed you, you got up and were healed".

"Tell you what Robin, if I answer your question you answer mine" he reached out one pale hand "Deal".

Robin eyed his hand for a moment "Deal", he grabbed Crimsons hand "But I want to know how you feel about Raven to".

Crimson smiled, his eyes began to glow softly "May I see one of you Birdarang's" he asked.

Robin collapsed his staff and put it in the belt, he then flipped open a Birdarang and handed it to Crimson.

"First don't freak" he said as he rammed the Birdarang into his forearm his breath issuing forth in a hiss, blood ran down his arm and dripped in thick heavy drops to the floor.

Robin made no move to stop him, he had seen him heal from what Raven had done to him, and this was nothing.

Crimson jerked the Birdarang out and tossed it to the floor "See this" he said raise his damaged arm "This is how normal people take injury, and this is how I do".

Robin watched in wide eyed wonder as the wound stopped bleeding, not only did it stop but the blood still on the skin vanished, sinking back in, then the wound began to slowly close until there was no trace it had happened except a few drops on the floor and a bloody Birdarang.

"And as for Raven" he said rubbing his arm "Would you believe I love her".

Robin stared at him, his face an unreadable mask.

Then a small grin broke the effect, the grin grew into a smile, the smile to laughter until Robin lay on the floor holding his sides.

Crimson watched with no idea what had happened "Robin, are you ok".

This only caused him to laugh harder and slowly Crimson joined in, laughter is contagious you know.

Robin lay on the floor with tears in his eyes, trying to regain his breath "I'm sorry" he said "But that was really dumb".

Crimson ran his hand through his hair "What was" he asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

Robin had to hold his breath to keep from laughing again "Crimson anyone with eyes can tell how you feel about Raven, you watch her all the time".

Crimson blushed "Then what did you mean".

Robin stood up brushing the dust off his clothes "I meant about her being part demon, I mean does it change anything".

"Raven is only half demon, right" he asked, Robin nodded "Its nothing to worry about, I'm sure it bothers her more then me….we all have parts of us we don't like".

Robin frowned at this critic remark "Crimson on another day I would have made you explain that" he said snapping his staff open "But I really did want to train and the others will be up soon".

Crimson took the hint, the conversation was ended "Robin, do not hold back or you will get hurt".

Robin smiled, here was someone to test him, the other Titans were great but none had the combat training to truly test him "Don't worry Crimson, I wont".

They stood facing each other, Crimson looked relaxed almost board but Robin could see through the charade.

Robin hurled a smoke pellet to the ground using the cover to launch his attack, he leaped into the air and brought his staff down hard, the floor cracked under the blow, but Crimson wasn't there.

Movement from behind, Robin quickly rolled out of the way coming to his feet in time to see Crimson's fist smash through the floor.

Crimson looked up slowly "You'll have to do better Robin", he vanished.

Robin looked around now cursing the smoke, a slight noise to his right, he swung his staff in a wide arc it struck hard, there was a grunt of pain before the staff was yanked from his hand, he could hear it hit a wall across the room.

Crimson seemed to form from the smoke, to fast to dodge his fist caught Robin squarely on the jaw and the world swam in a rainbow of color.

Robin lay on the ground with Crimson standing over him "I told you not to hold back Robin" he leaned closer "We can try again later".

There was something in his voice that causes anger to cut through the Boywonder, something almost Slade like in the tone.

Robin catapulted to his feet, he spun, his heel catching Crimson on the side of his face, Crimson spun in the air and landed hard on his side.

Robin sneered as Crimson rose slowly to his feet a dark purple bruise blooming on his cheek "Not going to heal that" he said.

Crimson popped his neck "No it would be unfair and besides" he pointed at the large bruise on Robin chin "Now we have a matching set".

Robin smiled, finally someone to test him.

Raven woke with sunlight streaming through her window; she irritably pulled her dark heavy blanket over her head in hope of blocking the blinding light.

But the sun had other plans as it pierced the fabric.

Raven grumbled and tossed the blanket off, she checked her arms for marks, there were none, a least none that she hadn't done herself.

"Well" she said to the empty room "Might as well go to breakfast".

She phased through the floor and was assaulted by the daily arguing between Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Friend Raven", Raven turned in midair to see Starfire sitting forlornly on the new couch.

Raven lowered herself to the ground "What wrong" she asked.

Starfire had tears in her eyes "Robin had been missing since early this morning and he does not answer his communicator".

Raven hated trying to comfort people; she just wasn't good at it "Look Star he's probably just restless with Slade being back and all".

Starfire gasped "Do you believe he went to search for Slade".

Raven frowned, it wouldn't be beyond Robin's obsession to run off on his own, thankfully she was saved an answer by Cyborg yelling for Crimson and Robin.

"Wait" she said a small pit of fear in her gut "Crimsons missing to".

Starfire blushed "I do not know".

Raven felt that old anger come rushing in "Of course it figures" she said coming to her feet "If Robins missing it a national emergency" the over head light blew out "But if its someone else well" the TV melted "Then is just doesn't matter" she leaned over putting there faces inches apart "If its Robin missing then anyone else just doesn't matter" she hissed.

Starfire just stared at her tears slowly running down her face.

Raven stepped back, embarrassed but in control again "Star, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it".

The young Tamaranian flung her arms around Raven "No friend Raven, I should apologize I did not think of your feelings".

Raven was about to say more when a dull thud echoed through the Tower.

Starfire released her and looked around.

"You heard it to" asked Raven.

The alien nodded slightly, he eyes red and puffy from crying.

The sound echoed again, Cyborg voiced crackled over the com "Raven, Starfire get to the training room now!"

They turned to look at each other and quickly ran from the room.

Starfire entered the large training room and gasp, her hand closing over her mouth.

Raven could hear the sound of fighting and thought her worst fear had happened and Slade had come for her.

She pushed her way past Starfire and Cyborg her fear growing with every step.

She couldn't believe what she saw, Crimson and Robin stood in the middle of the room completely oblivious to the rest of the team, there clothes were torn and tattered and bruises cover most of there body's.

Crimson lunged at Robin, but the Boy Wonder was ready.

He swung his staff and caught Crimson in the ribs with a sickening crack.

The bigger man fell to the ground with a loud grunt of pain.

Any other time this would have been the end of the fight but to everyone's disbelief Robin pressed his attack, his staff became a sliver blur streaking for its target Starfire turned her head waiting for the sound of the blow...it never came.

Slowly she looked back, Crimson held the staff in one hand; he yanked it bringing Robin closer before driving his fist hard into Robin's gut.

The masked teen doubled over, he tried to get up but his body was just to hurt, too fatigued.

Crimson stood, Robins staff in hand.

Starfire shot across the room, tackling Crimson to the ground and pinning his arms down.

Crimson felt the attack but was too tired to react quickly, but instinct took over and before he hit the ground he know how to kill this attacker, his power began to build slowly drained as he was from the long battle with Robin.

Something wet hit his face, just a drop, then another, he swallowed his anger, his need to survive and saw a grief stricken Starfire, he began to tremble in the horror of what he almost did, he reined in his power and started to rise but Starfire refused to let him up.

Robin limped over the Starfire and placed a hand on her shoulder "Star its ok" he said in a soothing voice.

The alien girl shook her head "No, he was trying to harm you and I will not let him".

Robin dropped to his knees with a groan and began to remove Starfire hands taking them into his own "Starfire its ok, we were just training" he let goof one hand and stroked her hair softly "Come on let him up".

She stood and walked away from Robin, her shoulders shaking "I do not want to lose another friend Robin" she hugged her self trying to chase away the cold that had built in her gut "I never want to lose another friend ever again".

Robin stood and limped over to her again taking her in his arms "You wont lose me Star I swear".

She wrapped her arm around his abdomen squeezing hard enough to make breathing an issue "I came in and saw you both so wounded and thought that".

He placed a finger on her mouth "Its fine, I'm sorry I scared you" he had to take that pain look from her eyes "Can you make us something to eat?" he asked knowing that cooking would end her pain, however eating it would only begin his own.

Her eyes instantly brightened "Oh yes, I will fix you a delectable feast" she flew from the room naming off ingredient to her self that even sounded uneatable.

Robin shuffled after her, dreading the predicament he had gotten him self into.

A large metallic hand patted him on that back as he left, "You brave, brave man, we'll miss you" Cyborg said in a mocking tone.

Beastboy tired his best to look down but the huge grin ruined the effect "Bye Robin" he said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye "You didn't deserve to go like this".

Robin turned to look at them both, frowning deeply "I hate you both".

He left the room to the mocking laughter of his friends.

The only one who knew how close Starfire had come to injury besides Crimson was Raven, she had watched his aura flare to life then bleed away, he had come so close to losing control, it made him seem more human.

She crossed the room, stepping over the smaller holes and around the larger ones left in the floor.

Crimson was sitting up now, rubbing his wrist where Star had held him down.

Raven crouched next to him "Are you ok" she asked.

Crimson spit blood onto the floor "He knocked a tooth out" he said.

Raven laughed softly, causing her to lose balance and end up sitting on the floor.

Crimson glared at her "It not funny, it takes a lot of power to re-grow bone".

This caused her to laugh harder; he was just having a great day in the humor department.

Cyborg and Beastboy watched the exchange between Crimson and Raven, Cyborg felt bad for his green friend but he felt good for Raven, the only other person she had open up to had turned out to be an evil dragon of all thing's.

"Hey B" Cyborg said.

Beastboy turned to him "Yeah".

Cyborg scratched his head, he didn't know how to ask this nicely so he just spit it out "Doesn't it bother you to see them like that" he waved toward Raven.

Beastboy frowned "Really, no it doesn't".

Now Cyborg frowned "But you love her, how can you just sit and watch".

The shifters gaze went back to Raven "I don't think I'll ever not love her, but she seems happy when he's around and believe it or not that makes me happy".

Cyborg looked thoughtful "You're a good man B, come on I challenge you to a round of Ultra Space Fighter 9".

Beastboy smiled "You are so dead dude".

"What, no way you can take me" retorted Cyborg.

They walked from the room retelling tales of there gaming prowess.

Raven watched them go with a mixture of relief and dread, relief that they were gone; dread that she was alone, again, with Crimson.

What was he, she wondered, in the few moments when there combined there power she felt the depth of his.

It was bottomless, an endless ocean of power, he could have stopped the wave on his own had he only wanted to, the bruises that were slowly vanishing could have been healed in an instant if he chose, then why didn't he.

"Because" he said not looking at the ground, using his long hair to cover his face "Just like you there comes a price for my power".

"What" she asked coming to her feet.

He sat staring at the ground, she could feel waves of fear rising off him "Crimson, what's wrong" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck "Tell me".

He slammed his fist into the ground "Your power is linked to your emotions, right".

He leaned back into her body, a flash of satisfaction as he felt her stiffen, felt her confusion, but to his surprise she sat on the ground allowing him to rest on her.

"If you lose control then your powers escape uncontrolled" he continued "Well the more power I use in a short span of time the more control I lose".

"What do you mean" she asked.

"We all have a dark side, mine is just worse" he said "If I lose control it's not just a burst of power it's vary bad".

Raven buried her face in his hair breathing in the scent "Tell me about it" she said, for some reason feeling completely comfortable.

Crimson smiled to himself "As you command".

Beastboy rapidly hit the buttons on the controller, causing Cyborg's digital player the fall under a barrage of kicks, the screen flashed 'Player One Wins'.

"Well" Beastboy said gloating "That's 7 for me to your...none".

Cyborg threw the controller down "The game is cheating for you, it knows you need help".

"No way dude, its pure skill" he said picking up Cyborg's discarded controller "Come on one more".

Cyborg snatched the controller "Fine, but I get to pick the game".

Beastboy shrugged "Fine by me, you've pick the last four anyway".

A soft knock came from the front door.

Cyborg turned in his seat "Get the door B".

"No way dude your closer" he answered scooting farther down the couch.

Cyborg stared "That is so childish".

"Too bad dude get the door".

Cyborg shook his head and rose to answer the door "Don't know why someone be knocking at the door anyway".

Raven sat back to back to Crimson, trying to make sense of what he had told her.

"So, if you use too much power you lose you mind" she asked.

"Pretty much" he answered.

"So is that way your people banished you".

Crimson gave a short unhappy laugh "No, they banished me for fear of my power alone, not that I may lose control".

Raven rested her chin on her knees "Crimson" she made his name a question.

He leaned back enough to whisper in her ear "Yes".

Raven shivered, how could she put this?

"I don't like beating around the bush Raven just tell me" irritation flooded his voice.

She stood up drawing her hood over her head "I think I made a mistake last night".

She turned to look at his face, it was carefully void of emotion, "Do you mean that bit about feeling nothing for me" he said, his voice empty.

Last night he had told her he loved her and she had turned away saying that she felt nothing for anyone, now apparently this had changed.

She nodded "When we thought, well when I thought you might be missing I nearly took off Starfire's head".

He smiled and laid on the floor "You were worried about me"?

Another nod, Crimson got quickly to his feet "You know that being worried means that you care" he said.

She took a step toward him "I know, but I don't know why I care".

Crimson reached out one hand and ran the finger tips down the side of her face "Does it really matter Raven".

She looked into his red eyes, like pools of blood "I scared" she said "I don't want to be hurt again".

"Raven" he said cupping her face in his hand "All I want is a chance nothing more".

"I think I can give you that".

"Your who?" Cyborg asked the girl sitting one the couch.

The girl looked irritated "As I said before I am Queen Rasera, daughter of Lord Byron and Lady Eliza third child of the Moon".

Cyborg cut her off "I got that, the other part".

Her eyes bean to glow a pale blue color "All I want is to find my husband".

Beastboy sunk into the chair, anger growing every second "And what's his name, we just want to be clear".

Rasera jumped from the couch, coming face to face with Cyborg "I know he is here, I saw him on the enchanted glass".

Beastboy lunged from his seat and roughly grabbed her arm "What is his name" his shouted.

She looked down at his hand, lighting shooting through her eye "Take you hand off of me now".

Beastboy lowered his hand, something about this girl made it clear she was not to be fucked with.

"Now I am looking for Jerlock, eldest son of Lady Danu" she said "Lord of the Hollow Plains, Emperor of the Camezal, the Crimson Storm, the Crimson Pain".

Beastboy felt his heart speed up "Would he go just by Crimson" he asked.

Rasera nodded "Yes, he has been know to do so".

Beastboy stormed from the room.

"Why has he left" she asked.

Cyborg ran after his friend "He gonna try and kill your husband if I had to guess".

The young queen laughed "Not vary likely".

Crimson was completely unprepared for the attack, Beastboy entered the room and lunged shifting into tiger form and tearing flesh under massive razor sharp claws.

Raven screamed and trapped the angered changeling in her aura "What the hell are you doing Beastboy".

The tiger vanished, leaving a boy in its place, tears running down his face "He lied to you Raven, he's married".

The aura vanished, Raven turned to a bleeding Crimson, her eyes filled with fear and despair "What's he talking about Crimson" she said, ignoring the fact he was bleeding quite badly.

Crimson forced his power to heal him the blood stopped and the wound slowly closed "I do not have a wife Raven" he said.

Beastboy stalked over and drove his fist into Crimson jaw, the crimson haired man fell to the ground "You fucking lie" Beastboy spat at him "She's in the living room right now".

Crimson wiped the blood from his chin "Rasera is here" he asked.

Raven fell to the ground "So it true then, you do have a wife".

Crimson turned to her "Raven please hear me out, I had to, it was the only way to save her".

Deep violet eyes went hollow "You don't love me".

Crimson dropped the ground, smashing his fist into the floor "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit".

He turned to Beastboy with a snarl "This is your fault you son of a bitch", he jump at Beastboy and went into a dead stop in the middle of the air.

A young platinum hair girl walked into the room 'That will be enough Jerlock" Rasera said unhooking her silvery cloak.

Raven looked at the girl and felt instant jealousy, she was beautiful, lithe and athletic, her skin was a light flawless tan, and her golden white hair hung down to her ankles framing deep, dark blue eyes.

Her face held regal features, high sculpted cheekbones and full pouting lips dyed a dark red.

She was dressed in a cat suit made of a silvery fabric.

Crimson sneered "Who are you to command me wench" he shouted.

She stepped farther into the room "Fight it brother" she said, tiny arc's of electricity dancing around her eyes.

Cyborg stood behind her, watching every thing unfold with confusion

"Brother?" he whispered to himself.


End file.
